1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calendar production apparatus, and in particular, to service which produces a calendar using an image which is transmitted by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, opportunities of photographing images with a camera have been increasing because of spread of electronic cameras and cellular phones. Weblogs (what is called blogs) that exhibit a diary, which contains an image, on a web and social network services (SNS) have been diffused. In addition, services of producing and selling calendars using images photographed using electronic cameras and the like are provided (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-273427).
Although the service of producing an original calendar using images photographed by oneself is attractive, in the conventional service, there was a problem that an operation for selecting the images used for production of the calendar was complicated. For this reason, in spite of being attractive service, this has not been spread widely.